toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToontasticToon212
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any messages or questions below. Click the 'leave message' button. Then give your message a title, and write your message! I'll respond as soon as I can. Old messages will be stored in /Archive/. Getting involved Hi. Recently we have received an inquiry for partnership. Please feel free to get involve and add in your opinion about the partnership, and if Toontown Wiki is suitable for the partnership. Thanks for listening; we hope you can get involved. Link: Forum:Partnership with ToonTask Remember to keep comments civil. Comments that violate the rules will be removed, and you may earn a block. :This message was sent to the most recent list of active users and does not necessarily target you. Did you do the smile glitch in your previous photo and where did you do it? How did you do the smile glitch in one of your recent pictures?? Stop making news from toontown.com NOW. Stop making any news from Toontown.com. I will contact an administrator to block you. I am a news maker for What's New and News Blogs. Note that I am a rollback too. I know right? I even told him that you gave me rights to make "What's New" Blogs. Thanks for blocking him, he was really getting on my nerves. I blocked him infinity on my fanon wiki. ----ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Friend on Toontown. Hey, am I already friends with you on Toontown and you forgot? --Osha (talk) 00:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Toontown meeting Let's meet on Toontown later... Please.. Hey I play toontown obviously But I like your picture and i was wondering if I could use it for the Fan Art on the Toontown Page? Thanks! Thank you Thank you for cleaning up the Ubers article. Just for your information, I have banned the IP 72.187.86.113 (the vandal). ~Lily ♥ 18:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC) No problem --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 02:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) What's New blogs Hey ToontasticToon212! I added a What's New blog section in the main page, and I am asking for a favor: the next time you create a What's New blog, can you add Category:What's New, so that way your blog can be shown on the front page. Thanks! Sure! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 00:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Toontasks Hi, I'm hoping this isn't too much of a favor, but since you're working on Von Wildcorn, I was wondering if you could so kindly take pictures of the Toontask icons? What I mean is the icons of the toons on the Toontask. See example on the right. Basically, I'm working on adding Toontasks to the wiki. I was hoping on adding the icons as well. If this is too much, it's okay if you don't want to do it. I know you're already ahead in your Toontasks, though, I'm really hoping on the Dreamland icons, specifically the toon icons. We're still missing a few cog icons. If you would like to participate in this, I'll give you the list of the missing cog icons and anything else we might be missing. Thanks! If this is too much work, ask some of your friends for help! :) :So far I've come up with the missing cog icons: *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *The Big Cheese *Ambulance Chaser *Spin Doctor *Big Wig *Loan Shark *Robber Baron *Mr. Hollywood :Also, I think we have all the Toontown Central images. Perhaps, you can help with Dock, Gardens, Melodyland, and Brrrgh. Don't have to get it asap. Getting it here is good enough. :D Btw, I'm really looking forward to seeing the Trap icon. That's the only gag icon that's missing. :And another thing, can you try to name the files like: ::File:(name)Task.png, replacing (name) with the name of the object, like File:DownsizerTask.png. :Thanks a lot for helping! :) :Sure :) I'm uploading the Robber Baron icon right now. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course! Though, the Toontasks should be on a separate page. I'm moving the Toontasks from the Toontask Guides and the NPC pages into their own pages. Like for example, Flippy's page has redirects to his Toontasks. You don't have to know how to create the Toontask pages; having a table with images enough is great help! :) Message from PisceanOx1997 Hello PisceanOx1997 (talk) 19:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't blame you for saying you live in the computer. I'm on the computer all the time! lol Deema6009 (talk) 00:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Deema6009 RE: A favor LOL sure I'll do it! Although I can't get on right now.... I'll take the screenshots later tonight. ~Lily ♥ 14:40, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I am so so so sorry that it took me this long. I have such a bad memory. I got it done, though!! :~Lily ♥ 01:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Trap Task icon Didn't you say you have a new toon that you're working on? Well, if you do, once you get into Melodyland, mind taking the Trap task icon? That's the only one we're missing. Also, mind saving images as .png? :) :That's definitely alright. :) Get on it when you feel like it. It's not like I'll be able to work on Melodyland task anytime soon anyways. :P Still trying to finish Central. Top Toon of June 2013 ~Lily ♥ 12:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Boxes How do you get those boxes on your main page? You know, the ones that say '____ is a member! Unlimited, oh yeah!' or 'This user has a bad internet connection.' How do you get those? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC)ThatPortalGuy Remember Me? Hey ToontasticToon212! Its Muse975. I hope you remember my toon Cuddles, the blue rabbit. She helped you with your 20 4+ story buildings, remember? Just wanted to stop by and say hi! And also, if you see any of my other toons ,(Anita Balla Yarn - black cat, Sweet Melancholy - light green mouse, Paisly Rainbow Leaf - citrine cat, Illuminating Constellation - light blue cat, and Mysterious Chaos Cat - royal blue cat) feel free to friend them cuz all those are mine! Thanks! :) Muse975 (talk) 11:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I try to get on the test server. I meet the requirements but the register button doesn't work? Does anyone know why this is happening? If you're banned even once on Toontown, a day, or a year, you are not allowed to have a test account on Toontown. Manboy !? 19:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you come on anymore? -Louis Belasco- Your comment and userpage I removed the parts about private servers in both. We do not allow the talk of private servers. This shows what I changed in the comment, and this is what I removed from your userpage. ~Lily ♥ 11:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay sorry didn't know. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 03:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) User rights Hi Toontastic. According to your contributions, it seems that you are no longer as active as you use to be. Your last mainspace edit was on June 28, 2013, and further edits have only been blog comments. As much as we don't want to remove your user rights as you are a valuable user of this wiki, we have to comply with the staff policy and remove user rights to inactive users. We are not going to remove it yet, however. You may keep your rights for 90 days if you need to be inactive due to personal problems, which is stated in the staff policy. If you are no longer interested in editing the wiki, we have no choice but to remove your user rights. Also, we will give you at least three days for your response (until October 24, 2013); otherwise, if we do not get a response, we will have to remove your rights. You may request again if you decide to come back and fully contribute! This message is simply a notice warning you about removal of your user rights. I hope you do continue to contribute with us, however. :) :Thanks for the reply. We know it's been hard ever since Toontown closed, as well as personal stuff. I will inform the rest of the admins of the decision. Your rollback Hey Toontastic, the rollback you made to the Sellbot Factory page was a little unnecessary. If a new user made an "ok" edit don't rollback it, just edit what needs to be fixed. If we rollback everything we won't get any new users. Thanks. Loving77 12:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I know, sorry. I just started to get active again and haven't re-adjusted to being a rollback yet, but now I know what to do, thanks. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 02:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning 1 Hey Toontastic, the private server you mentioned on Penguin-Pal's talk page is against our wiki rules. "Anything pertaining to illegal services, such as private or unofficial servers not hosted by The Walt Disney Company, are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, mentioning, and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." We have reminded you before about this so this is your first warning. Further infractions will result in a block. Loving77 14:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Do you really think TTO is coming back?